


We’re Just Work Buddies

by SevereLove51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Experienced Tony Stark, Friends to Lovers, I love my dumb babies, Idiot Pining, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Tony Stark, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevereLove51/pseuds/SevereLove51
Summary: Steve and Tony are work buddies. Their relationship should be strictly professional, but he can’t help but feel sympathy for the man out of time
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181
Collections: MCU Christmas Exchange





	We’re Just Work Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).



> This is a gift for BetheFlame. I hope you like the fanfic, I tried to incorporate some of the requests you wanted in the fanfic. I had a lot of fun writing this.

They’re work buddies, they know that. Steve knows it. Tony definitely knows it. They’re work buddies, not friends. Tony doesn’t even believe they’ve crossed the friendship line in the six weeks they’ve been working together. They acknowledge their mutual respect for one another, but that’s as far as their relationship goes. Tony thought that when the Avengers moved in the newly rebuilt Avengers Tower, that _maybe_ their relationship would progress a little. Despite living in the same building, Steve and Tony rarely see each other. Tony can count the few times they were in the same room in Avengers Time on one hand. Usually, they cross paths in kitchen in the morning or in the living room sometime at night. Tony knows Steve leaves as soon as he wakes up. He has no idea how a man, 67 years away from the NYC he once knew, manage to spend the whole day out. But what does he care? They're just work buddies. So long as they work well together on missions then it shouldn't matter what happens off the field. 

* * *

Tony rubbed his temple. His eyes burned from the bright light emitting from the screen. He shut his eyes and rubbed them too. 

“Jarvis, what time is it?”

“It’s 7:12 am sir.” 

“Great,” he muttered. He opened his eyes and stared at the screen. His eyes rescanned the blueprint of the upgraded foot pulsers. He swiped to get full 360 view of the pulsers. He made one minor change to the design and swiped it away.

Tony rubbed his eyes again. He couldn’t bring himself to take a five minute nap so he opted to grab himself a cup of coffee. 

“Jarvis, can you start the coffee maker?”

“Mr. Barton is already on it.” 

“Good,” he mumbled as he stretched. 

Just as Jarvis stated, Clint was in the kitchen. He leaned against the marble counter with a cup of coffee in his hand. Tony continued to rub his eyes until it was no longer burns to open them. Clint nodded Tony, a good morning, which Tony mumbled back. 

“You’re up early,” Tony said. He grabbed his coffee mug, an iron man mug designed by a fan, and Clint poured him a cup.

“It’s only 7:45.” 

Tony stirred in the sugar. “Pretty early.”

“5 am is early, _this_ is late.” 

Tony shrugged, not able to agree with that statement. He chugged a good half of his coffee before motioning for Clint to refill. 

Clint frowned at the kettle. “Only one cup left. Nat’s going to be mad.” 

“Forget about Nat, what about Thor?” Tony questioned. Last week, when Thor woke up to no coffee, he smashed the kettle on the ground. Correction, he smashed $6000 on the ground. 

“Thor only destroys things. Nat will give you the most scariest glare you’d ever seen. It appeared in my nightmare once,” Clint explained. He set the kettle back under the machine. The top propped open. 

“Jarvis, brew more coffee please,” Tony ordered. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“And alert me when either Thor or Nat wakes up.” 

“On it, sir.”

“Smart,” Clint told him. 

“I do come with great ideas,” Tony shot back. Instead of leaning against the counter, Tony sat down on one of the stools.   
  
From the corner of his eyes, Tony noticed Steve walked in. The blond man approached the two, his body awkwardly stiff for some reason. 

“Barton,” Steve greeted. 

“Heya, Cap.” 

Steve eyed Tony. With a tight smile, he nodded. “Stark.”

“Steve,” Tony replied in the same tone. 

“Coffee?” Clint quipped, holding up the kettle.

Steve stared at the kettle as if completely immersed in its appearance. Slowly nodding, Steve grabbed his coffee cup and held it out for Clint to pour into. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled. 

“Sugar and milk are over there,” Clint pointed behind Steve. 

Steve nodded. He poured some milk and sugar and as Steve mixed his coffee, Tony noticed that his back was slowly relaxing itself. Steve turned around to lean against the corner of the L-shaped island counter. Both Tony and Clint watched Steve drink his coffee. It was like watching a puppy encounter a new food its owner dropped on the floor for them. Steve’s eyes widen slightly as he drank then coughed while setting the cup down.

“You okay, Cap?” Clint asked, confused at whatever the hell that reaction was. 

Steve cleared his throat, his cheek a bit tinted. “Sorry, not used to the taste.” 

“Coffee was shit back then?” Tony questioned. 

Tony noticed Steve’s hesitation. There was an adrift look on his face as Steve stared at his coffee mug. 

Steve could only grimace. “Very.” 

* * *

Later during the week, Natasha suggested a movie night for the team. Everyone except for Steve, who was absent at the time, agreed Fridays will be movie night. First, Tony would gather everyone’s movie suggestions then have Jarvis pick two movies from the list, and by Thursday night everybody votes on which movie will be played the next day. Today, Mad Max won. Bruce and Clint took the initiative to buy snacks for everyone. Natasha prepared the living area while Tony set up the movie on the screen. Thor sulked on the couch after being told he isn’t allowed to bring Asgardian beer for movie night because 1) no one drinks at the movie theater and 2) no one wants to die tonight. 

The only person who wasn't involved in planning movie night was Steve. Tony had barely seen Steve all week. He wasn’t sure if Steve wakes up early to avoid him or if he found someplace else to stay and only comes back if necessary. Frankly, Tony was disappointed that Steve hasn't come yet. He would love to see the old’s man reaction to modern movies. Eventually, Clint and Bruce returned. They all placed the snacks in bowls. Bruce placed the drinks on the table, along with the snack bowls. Tony gave Thor good ol’ American beer to cheer him up. Operation Movie Night is a go. 

On the couch the arrangement went like this: Clint and Natasha sat at the edge with Natasha’s legs draped over Clint’s lap, Thor sat at the other end, Tony and Bruce sat in the middle with a gap between them. The empty space between Tony and Bruce distracted Tony from the movie. His eyes kept wandering from the screen. He watched Thor’s odd reactions more than the movie itself. Tony leaned over to grab a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth. While going in for another handful, in comes the Star-Spangled man himself. 

Steve’s cocked his head in confusion as he walked by the couch. “What’s going on?”

“Movie night Cap, care to join us?” Tony asked, mid chew. 

For a moment Steve didn’t say anything, but stared at the screen. “Sure.” Thor scooted over for Steve to sit. Tony felt a ping of sadness “What movie is this?”

“Its the mortals take on what the future will look like,” Thor exclaimed. “Very bleak and violent.” 

“It’s Mad Max,” Bruce answered properly. “With Mel Gibson.” 

“The second movie is better,” grumbled Clint. 

“No one cares, Clint,” Natasha joked with a playful eye roll. 

“I care.”

“Mel Gibson? I’ve heard of him before,” Steve said.

“He is a celebrity, been in a lot of movies,” Natasha responded.

Thor loudly shushed everyone, getting a brunch of funny looks from his teammates. “The movie is playing, it is rude to talk during a performance, you know?”

“So, Steve,” Tony started. He mentally grinned at Thor’s annoyed face. “Were movies this great back then, Steve?”

“At the time? Yes,” Steve answered. In the background, Thor crossed his arms and slumped further into the couch. “I mean, everything was in black and white, but going to the movies was an experience.” The old man’s expression is wistful and reminiscent. The expression holds for a minute as he stared off. However it falters, the expression screws into an expression of sadness mixed with disappointment. Everyone else looked at him worried.

“Cap?” Tony spoke up.

Steve blinked. He cleared his throat, his cheeks turning red. “I think I’m going to retire early to my bedroom.”

With that, the man left behind the worried stares from his teammates.

* * *

Tony couldn’t enjoy the movie. The way Steve left bothered him. It was late, Tony wasn’t sure what time it is, but he knew everybody else was asleep. His mind couldn’t stop thinking about Steve and he wondered what emotional turmoil he was dealing with. No one in the Avengers ever talked about their emotions, everyone chose to skate by the topic because that’s a whole Pandora’s Box of trauma none of them are willing to open. Nonetheless, out of everyone Tony thought had the most trauma, Steve was not even on his top five list. Everything about the man is perfect. He wasn’t force to undergo any dangerous trial and errors. Everything perfect about Steve was handed to him in a small vial created by his father. However out of anyone, Tony knows just because your outside facade seems perfect doesn’t mean it is.

_‘Don’t be like Howard. Help him out of his depression.’_

Depression. He couldn’t associate Captain America with depression.

“Jarvis, is Cap still awake?” 

“The lights are still on, sir.”

_‘Good, he’s awake.’_

Tony left his room and headed to Steve’s room. The door was close. Light peeked through the bottom of the door. He knocked.   
“Cap?”

“Come in.”

He pushed door and peered into the room. He saw Steve sitting at the edge of his bed, his face burrowed in his hands. Steve slowly lifted his head. 

“Ah, figured you weren’t sleeping.” Tony moved in next to him. 

Steve shrugged, avoiding eye contact with him. “Can’t really sleep.” 

“Yeah, me neither.”

“Is everyone else asleep?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Want to go out?”

Tony looked at him surprised. “Really? Isn’t it past your bedtime, old man?”

Steve chuckled and Tony’s heart skipped a beat. “I may be old, but I know how to have fun.”

Tony grinned back. " _Oh_? So what's your idea of fun?"

"I can show you," Steve said, "but you have to go undercover. You okay with not being in the limelight?"

_'So the super soldier has a sense of humor, huh?'_

"Of course, anything for you, Mr. America."

Tony dressed as civilian as he could. He wore shades, a hoodie and a pair of run down jeans he used to wear during his college party years that still surprisingly fits. He met Steve in the garage. Steve’s civilian clothes is similar to what he always wear, the same brown leather jacket, a t-shirt -which Tony honestly think is too tight for him, and pants. The only new thing is the baseball cap. 

Steve pointed at his shades. "Really?"

"If they can't see your eyes, they can't know who you are," Tony simply replied. He pointed to the motorcycle. "We're taking that?"

"Yes, are you okay with it?” There was no malice in his tone just a genuine question about his comfort level. Tony nodded. Steve climbed up on his motorcycle and Tony followed. “Don’t be afraid to grab me, actually its recommended you should.”

Strangely, Tony felt his chest warm up at the image of his arms around Steve’s waist. “What? You drive fast?”

Steve laughed. “You can say that.”

After taking Steve’s recommendation in consideration, Tony did just that. He carefully placed his arms around Steve’s waist, their bodies a centimeter away from touching each other. Tony can feel the warmth crawling up his throat. 

“Ready?”

“Lead the way, Cap.”

Steve started the engine and they were off. 

During their ride, Tony forgot how beautiful the city looked at night at ground level. He’s used to flying over the city, watching as the city that never sleeps continue to move. He’s been used to flying above the city that it eventually lost the charm it had, but this drive with Steve is slowly reminding him of it. Steve is quiet during the drive. As much as Tony wished Steve would talk, he figured it would be best to leave the Captain alone until they reached their destination. Tony decided to lean closer into Steve, tightening his embrace and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve smelled nice. Tony couldn’t describe the scent, but it was comforting. He was also soft -surprising for a muscular superhero. Warmth swelled in his chest and, shit, was he actually…? No, it’s just their shared body Tony had to rationalized. Tony quickly distracted himself by watching his surroundings. 

“We’re here,” Steve said, turning the motorcycle off. 

Tony peered over Steve’s shoulder. “The Brooklyn Bridge?” He moved himself away from Steve. 

“Yeah, my favorite place in the city.” 

They both get off the motorcycle. Tony stared up at the lighted bridge. He never admitted it before, but he never actually walked under the bridge. He has, however, flew over the bridge in his suit. Only a few people, mostly couples, were walking on the bridge. Some cars drove by, but the honing sound didn’t distract him from the moment. 

Steve and Tony walked side by side on the path. For the first time, Tony is hanging out with Steve and it doesn’t have anything to do with SHIELD or Avengers Tower. Maybe they will go from work buddies to actual friends. 

Wanting to spark up conversation, Tony asked, “So why the Brooklyn bridge?” 

“Bucky and I used to hang out here all the time.” Steve glanced over to the road. “There were less cars though.”

“Bucky,” Tony repeated. “He was your friend, right?”

“Yeah.” His voice went quiet. His eyes on the ground, the same longing stare he had earlier. “Actually, he was my brother. We were always together, even after our parents died.”

“Sounds like a great guy."

“He is-“ his voice wavered, “-was, was a great guy.”

Steve looked down again and pity was all Tony could feel at the moment. He could tell the man was struggling to keep his emotion in check, but not even that perfect face prevent something from slipping. Tony noticed a bench. 

“You wanna sit?” Tony pointed to the bench. 

Steve complied and they both sat together. Neither of them spoke, instead embraced their surroundings. The stars were outshined by the New York City lights, but the skyline was still beautiful. Sea salt emitted from the ocean and they could here the faint movement of water. Peaceful is the only word Tony can describe it. After the battle with Loki in New York, they deserve it, the city, the Avengers, him. He hopes Steve knows he deserves it as well.

He’s taken out of the moment when Steve start to speak. “Things really has changed.”

“How do you do it, Cap?” The words escaped his mouth before he realized it.

“What?” 

“Just not, you know, break down?”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. “Tony, I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Jesus, Cap,” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “How are you okay being here? You’re what? 67 years away from 1945. You’re in a whole new century with new people, new technology, _shit_ , even new food and it doesn’t bother you?” 

Steve’s eyes are wide, his mouth slightly agape. He sighed, lips pressed to a thin line. “It does.” He paused. “I had a whole year to adjust after SHIELD rescued me and its still a struggle everyday.”

“Is that why you leave?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, I usually drive around. I go to Brooklyn, look around the area, see whats left of…the old stuff, you know? But it’s hard,” Steve explained. “My old home was demolished, no one I know is still alive, except for Peggy, but I can’t go see her. She has a family and- I can’t do that to her.”

Steve's voice is now shaking. Tony placed his hand on Steve's shoulder to which he silently thanked him for. His sympathy for Steve amplified. Tony couldn’t relate to missing out on a whole century then wake up to a future where everyone you know is either dead or too old to remember you nor understand the culture shock. New technology, a billion more people, the old neighborhood gone and unrecognizable with the new buildings the replaced the old. It explained how Steve reacted earlier at movie night and with the coffee. He seemed to be dissociating him every time he is reminded that this is not his time period and will never be able to go back to his own. He felt kind of shitty for not reaching out to him sooner.

“What about you?” Steve asked. 

Tony was taken aback. “Me?”

“New York, Loki, even Afghanistan. The average man don’t face that heavy amount of tragedy in their life,” Steve pointed out.

Tony shrugged. He never really thought deeply about his trauma before. Rhodey had brought up before, but Tony always changed the subject. However, changing the subject now wouldn’t work because he knew damn well Steve won’t let it go. “Well Steve, I’m not the average man,” Tony interjected, “and it’s not that tragic. I became Iron Man, I’m still on Forbes’ top 10 richest men alive list and sure, I nearly died, twice, but it’s not that bad.”

“Exactly, Tony, you nearly died and you don’t even have a super serum inside you that could have saved you.” 

“Maybe I’m just lucky,” Tony shot back. 

Steve frowned. “Very.”

God, Tony can taste the disappointment. He sighed, okay, maybe he’ll let his guard down this one time. 

“Or,” Tony added, “maybe I keep escaping death and eventually its coming after me, or maybe the big man up in the sky is keeping me alive for some fucking reason, I don’t know.” He chewed his bottom lip and is scanning Steve’s face for a hint of emotion. Compared to his face, his eyes carry empathy. Tony continued. “Remember when I went inside that wormhole? I saw something, I keep having nightmares about it. It’s like stuff that hasn’t happen yet. It’s just…a pain in my ass to be honest.”

“Is that why you don’t sleep?” Steve questioned. 

“Part of it. Also a bad habit from college.” 

“I get nightmares too,” Steve confessed. “About New York. I doubt its similar to yours, but...never in my life did I ever expect to be fighting aliens in the 21st century.” 

Tony laughed despite the absurdity of all the events that they’ve faced. “Me neither. Terrorists I can handle, but a giant alien army led by a angsty god is not what I imagined to ever happen to me.” 

This time Steve laughed and Tony’s heart skipped a beat. “These are…really messed up times, huh?"

"Yeah, very fucked up times,” Tony confirmed. 

Steve smiled. Tony grinned back. 

They finished walking across the bridge then made the journey back to Steve’s motorcycle. They talked during their walk. Tony told stories about parties and people he’s met in NYC, Steve told stories about old NYC and whatever trouble him or Bucky dragged the other into. Young Steve Rogers was a fighter, Tony concluded, a very bad one that needed to be saved by Bucky constantly. On the other hand, Steve concluded that pre-Iron Man Tony did live up to his playboy persona. 

Tony noticed they were reaching the end of their walk as he saw the top of Steve’s motorcycle. 

“You know this is my first time ever walking on the Brooklyn Bridge,” Tony confessed. 

“Really?” Steve looked at him shocked. “You’ve lived in NYC for how long and you’ve never walked across the bridge?”

“Of course not, you know how famous I am?” Tony exclaimed. “I would not last two seconds without tourists and paparazzis blocking me.” 

“Must suck to have all the attention?” It sounded more like a question then a statement.

Tony shrugged. He has grown up with media attention surrounding him, it shouldn’t phase him at this stage of his life anyway more.

“Not really, I love it, you know that. I mean, it does get a bit annoying when I’m out to dinner or anywhere really, but I manage.” 

Eventually, they reached Steve’s motorcycle. Their walk had finally ended, much to Tony’s dismay. Steve climbed on then Tony. The engine started to purr. 

“You ready?” Steve asked. 

Tony smirked. “Ready.” 

* * *

For the first time, Tony can confidently say he slept well, even though it was only for three hours. His sleep was dreamless, but nevertheless he got some hours in. He woke up more refreshed than usual. This time, he made coffee. A couple of minutes after the coffee finished brewing, Clint arrived in the kitchen. Clint’s eyes were heavy and he mumbled something incoherent to Tony before plopping himself down on the chair. 

“Shitty night?” Tony guessed. He passed him his coffee mug. 

“Somethin’ like that,” Clint mumbled. Tony watched as the agent chugged down the coffee. Clint rubbed his eyes furiously. “More please.”

Tony complied. 

After the third cup, Clint was back to his usual asshole self. 

“You buy the best coffee,” Clint told him.

“That’s what money can do,” he sipped from his mug, “buy the best goddamn coffee in the world.” 

“Should I start making breakfast?” 

“Pancakes,“ Tony requested.

“Pancakes,” Clint repeated. He started to get up, but noticed something odd. He pointed to the extra cup on the table. “Did Steve come here?”

“What?”

“His cup? He usually doesn’t wake up earlier than us,” Clint pointed out. 

“He’s going to wake up right after us,” Tony asserted. “I figured he would want some coffee before he leaves.” 

Clint stared at him as if he had two heads. 

As if on cue, Steve walked in. Tony straighten himself up. 

“Morning, Tony,” Steve greeted. He nodded at Clint. “Morning, Clint.”

Tony handed Steve a freshly poured cup of coffee. He thanked Tony and sat next to Clint. The confusion on Clint’s face intensified. “So, Clint, are you going to be making those pancakes now or…” Tony asked.

Clint blinked. “Yeah. I’ll do that-“ he paused and looked at Steve then Tony, “Now.” 

“Clint, are you okay?” Steve asked.

Clint rubbed his eyes again. He doesn’t understand what just happened or if he’s in a weird fever dream. “I hope so.” 

* * *

As the day goes by, Tony and Steve’s bond grow stronger by the day. Tony noticed that Steve stays inside the tower more often. He would stay longer in the kitchen and have breakfast with the rest of the Avengers. He learned that Clint is a great cook, Thor is kind of a caffeine addict, Bruce somehow looks both well rested and tired at all times and that Natasha is scary without her coffee.   
  
Steve decided to explore the tower more and see all the hard work Tony put into designing the tower for the Avengers to use for their own benefit. Steve discovered Tony created a training room, equipped with training exercises and timed events. Tony said he based the idea off of another team who had something similar. Next to the training room was a standard gym with multiple of expensive workout equipments.

On the floor below was a lab. One side, separated by a glass wall, had broken Iron Man parts scattered on the table and parts on the floor. On the other side is what you expect to see in a chemistry lab. He saw Bruce working at one of the lab tables. Bruce spotted him and waved. Steve nearly came in to have a chat with Bruce, but Bruce put a hand out in protest.

“Steve, I love you, but please don’t come in,” Bruce begged. “A lot of things here can explode and break easily without proper care.” 

Steve turned around. He decided he’ll check out the training simulator.   
  
By the time he came out of the simulator, the sun began to set. He was impressed by the amount of detail and creativity Tony installed in the simulator. Enemy weapons, holographic copies of criminals, hostage simulators, there were even robot dummies to fight. Steve tried one of every type, but hadn’t exhausted all the possibilities or difficulty level.   
  
Afterwards, Steve showered. This was the longest he has stayed in the tower. Tony’s charm was slowly influencing him yet he didn’t mind. He enjoys Tony’s company. The more they spend time together, the more Steve’s preconceived opinion of Tony is challenged. Tony is not as self absorbed and arrogant as Steve originally believed. He’s actually caring, intelligent and Steve has gotten used to Tony’s sarcastic humor to find it funny. One thing Steve could say is that Howard made one hell of a kid. 

He changed into his sleepwear then exited his bedroom. His mind wandered to Tony. He hasn’t seen him since he entered the training simulator. 

“Jarvis, where’s Tony?” 

“Mr. Stark is in the living room with the other Avengers.” 

Steve remembered it’s Friday. Friday = movie nights.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Rogers.” 

‘ _Living room it is’_ Steve thought. Last movie night, he didn’t join them. Tony said he left everyone worried. He felt he owed it to everyone to join them this time. 

When Steve walked into the living room the movie was already playing. The sitting arrangement looked the same as last time, Thor at the end, Clint and Natasha next to each other and a gap between Bruce and Tony. He already knew where to sit. “What are you guys watching?" 

"The Wizard of Oz,” Tony answered. “Oddly, fitting since both you and Dorothy came from a black and white world and are thrown into a world with color."

Steve sat between Bruce and Tony. “The 40s weren’t in black and white, Tony."

Tony looked at him with that contagious grin on his face. “You sure about that?" 

Steve smiled at Tony. “Very.” 

Tony handed him his bowl. “Popcorn?”

“Thanks.” Steve grabbed some popcorn.

“Brucie brought some candy,” Tony added. “I never saw Captain America eat candy before. Do you?”

Steve swallowed the popcorn and reached out for a water bottle. “I don’t have a sweet tooth, but to make you happy…” He took one of the fun sized chocolate and ate it.

Tony looked at him impressed. “Wow, very anticlimactic.” 

“How did you want me to react?”

“Well-“

Thor loudly shushed them. “Friends, we are watching a movie, please show some respect to the actors.”

“They aren’t real, Thor,” Tony shot back.

“Yeah, show some respect, guys,” Natasha teased. 

Steve sipped his water to fight back the urge to laugh. 

Tony leaned in and whispered, “Looks like we got in trouble by the fun police.” Steve erupted with laughter. 

When the movie ended, Steve helped cleaned up. Natasha took the whatever leftover snack and put them in a ziplock bag. Bruce did the same, but with the candy. Clint vacuumed the area while Thor lifted the table and couch for Clint. Tony worked on the screen and asked everyone for their next movie suggestions. Steve took the empty bowls to wash. 

On the last bowl, Tony tapped his shoulder. Steve glanced over.

“So how did you like the movie?” Tony asked.

“It was good,” Steve answered. He placed the bowl on the rack and turned off the water. Tony handed him a towel. “Though I didn’t like, ‘it was all a dream’ ending.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of a cop out,” Tony admitted.

Steve placed the towel on on the counter. He noticed the clock. It was a little after midnight, not too late for them to hang out. “Hey Tony, do you want to…join me on the balcony?”

“Gladly.”

Once everything was cleaned up, Steve followed Tony up to the balcony. They both sat on the lawn chairs placed out. Between the lawn chairs was a cooler. 

Tony pulled out a bottle. “Beer?” 

Steve took the bottle and swung. He stared at the bottle, curious about the brand. “Do you really think the 40s were in black and white?" 

"No, I'm just teasing you old man."

"Technically I'm younger than you."

“Your time in the ice says differently.” 

Another couple of swings and Steve placed the bottle on the cooler. From the balcony, you can hear the faint sounds of honking and sirens. The air was cool yet his whole body felt warm. 

“You never told me what movie you want to see next,” Tony said, after drinking half the bottle. 

“All the movies I’ve seen are too old for you,” Steve joked. 

“Please, we just saw the Wizard of Oz and that came out in 1939.” 

“Honestly, I haven’t seen a lot of movies. I saw a lot of propaganda movies though.” Propaganda films were usually cheap to watch and during the early stages of war, it was all Steve wanted to see. The films gave him a vicarious thrill as if he would imagine himself on the battlefield. Outside of propaganda films, he would usually watch movie with Bucky whenever they had the chance to sneak it theaters or saved enough money. 

“Do you remember any that aren’t World War 2 propaganda films?” 

“I’ve seen the classics, King Kong, Frankenstein, Charlie Chaplin, some Frank Capra.”

“You really are old.” 

“Well what were you’re suggestion?”

“Breakfast Club,” Tony answered, he pointed for emphasis. “All time classic. Oh and Back to the Future, the second one of course.” 

“There were two of them?” Steve questioned.

“Three, but the third one was terrible.” 

“Then I suggest the third…Back to the Future, you said?”

Tony scrunched up his face. “Gross, but I must respect your wishes. I’ll add it on the list.”

Steve smiled. “Good.” 

They continued chatting and drinking beer. When Tony realized they’re having a bit too much, they called it a night. Steve slept with Tony on his mind. 

* * *

  
SHIELD had a mission for them. Something about Chituari weaponry being stolen from a SHIELD transport and said thieves unleashing it on a town. Nothing the Avengers couldn’t handle, especially since the thieves didn’t know how to use the alien weaponry well. Steve led and gave orders that everyone followed and carried out, even Tony. The scuffle ended swiftly, the thieves were apprehended and the Avengers were congratulated on their hard work. 

They returned to Avengers Tower. Out of everyone, Tony was the most excited by their victory. 

“Good job team, I say this calls for a celebration,” Tony suggested as they walked into the living room. “Maybe drinks? Barbecue? Clint, I heard you’re very good on the grill.”

“I am,” Clint said proudly. He took a seat by the the kitchen island. “I am the master on the grill.”

“Great!” Tony clasped his hands. “I still have some beer, lots of aged old wine- oh vodka! Anyone here likes vodka? Nat?”

“Just because I’m Russian doesn’t mean I like vodka,” Natasha called out from behind the couch. 

“Well, do you?” 

She peered her head over the couch. “What brand is it?”

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s pricey though.” He decided to join Natasha on the couch, but he sat on the armrest instead. “Okay, what’s on the menu…Steve-“ the man perked up when Tony pointed to him. “Menu ideas?”

“Uh, hot dogs? Oh, and burgers,” Steve recommended. 

“Very American, I like that. Jarvis do we have any of those?” 

“We have ketchup and mustard, sir.” 

Tony groaned in exasperation. He swears feeding three genetically modified humans, a norse god and whatever the fuck Clint is is seriously draining their food supplies. 

“We have ground turkey meat,” Clint shouted from the fridge. He pulled out two pounds of the ground turkey and placed it on the counter. “I can make a mean turkey burger.” 

“Good enough. Hopefully you animals didn’t eat any of the buns, Jarvis?” Tony asked. 

“You do have hamburger buns in the pantry, sir.” 

He raised his hands up in joy. “Perfect! Barbecue in 30.”

“I have to wait for it to thaw out,” Clint told him. 

“Fine, an hour.” Tony looked away from Clint and made eye contact with Steve. He smiled at him and Tony had to turn away to prevent an early heart attack. 

Over a hour later, the celebratory barbecue started. Clint fixed everyone burgers while Tony handled the music. Everyone was having fun and chatted with one another. Tony moved around the balcony, asserting himself in whatever conversation he could. He currently found himself in one with Thor and Steve. 

“Mortals way of celebrating after a victory is very similar to Asgardians, except we have feasts and not turkey burgers.” Thor looked at the burger curiously then took a bite that left half of the burger. 

“Clint was not joking when he said he can make a good burger,” Steve stated, taking a bit as well. 

“Surprisingly, the asshole in the group is a create cook,” Tony quipped. He had already finished his burger and is now drinking beer. 

“I never seen you cook,” Steve retorted, a playful grin on his face that struck a chord in Tony’s heart. 

Tony shot him an offended look. “Wow, scathing Mr. Rogers, absolutely scathing.” That earned a cute playful eye roll from Steve that again hit Tony's heartstrings. 

Bruce approached them with his own plate of burgers and a bottle. “I can only find water in the cooler, what happened to all the soda from movie night?” He asked Tony, motioning his head to the cooler. 

“Oh the metal cans?” Thor cut in. “They are all in my stomach.” 

“Really Thor!? You couldn’t buy more?” 

“I do not have money.” 

“You’re a _prince_.”

“I have Asgardian money not human money. Besides, Stark said he does not trust me with human money.” 

Bruce looked at Tony. ”Why don’t you trust him?”

“I don’t trust his purchases that’s why,” Tony said matter-of-factly. 

He zoned out the rest of their argument. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Steve, who watched Thor’s and Bruce’s argument in amusement. There was something about Steve’s face that Tony liked that every time he saw Steve, he would stare. He caught himself smiling and turned away, face warm and eyes desperately searching to find someone else to talk to. He spotted Clint, who still occupied the grill. He hadn’t talk to Clint yet since the barbecue started. 

He patted Bruce’s shoulder and said, “I’m going to grab another burger.” 

“Tony, wait-“

“Sorry, can’t hear you, walking away,” he shouted as he walked away from the group and towards Clint. Tony fixed himself another burger as Clint finished the last batch of burgers. Through chews, Tony complimented Clint, “Good turkey burger.”

“Told you.”

“Sorry for doubting you.” He finished his burger in a few more bites then threw his paper plate in the garbage. A familiar laugh cut through the air and Tony already knew he belonged to. Seeing Steve enjoying the party made Tony happy and he wore it on his face.

_‘He seems to like hanging out with us.’_ Then an idea popped in his head. “Say…Clint, you think you can cook for us for Steve’s birthday.” 

Clint furrowed his eyebrows. He flipped the last burger on the plate. “For Steve’s birthday?”

“Yeah. His birthday is literally America’s birthday. I think a barbecue would be fitting.” 

Clint opened his mouth then closed it then opened it again, confusion written all over his face. “I guess?” 

Tony’s face lit up, creating more confusion for the archer. “Great! I’ll start planning.”

“Tony?”

“Yes?”

"Do you like Steve?"

Tony flinched at the question. It was such an unexpected yet dreaded question asked. “What?” He scoffed. He fumbled to find a politician answer. “God no, please, we're…just friends, I think.” 

Clint grabbed himself a patty. With a mouthful of food, he pointed out, “Staring lovingly at each other is not what friends do."

“You sure? Because you and Nat do it all the time.”

“Lovingly? No, our stares are our own secret coded language.” He swallowed the last bit of his burger. “Hey, if you like Steve, there’s nothing wrong with it. I mean, lately you two have been hanging out a lot, which is good for team bonding, but I’ve noticed you’ve been pretty accommodating to Steve.”

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“No, but normal you wouldn’t typically go out the way to connect with someone to the extent you do with Steve.”   
Anger flared up inside him then came the shame and embarrassment. He wasn’t sure who he was mad at, Clint for asking such an asinine question or himself for drawing attention to his and Steve’s friendship. Even if he did like Steve in that way, it wouldn’t matter since Steve is definitely straight. 

Out of impulse, he glanced over to Steve, who was now laughing and smiling with Natasha. His mind was conflicted, but he isn’t going to give Clint the satisfaction of confirming his suspicions. 

“That’s not true. Steve and I are friends, he’s not even- I’m not…” He froze. _‘Just stop talking_ _dammit!’_ He sighed. “Leave me alone, Clint." He decided to leave the party early. He did have to finish upgrading his hand pulsers. 

* * *

Two weeks after the barbecue, Steve’s birthday is approaching. Mentally, Tony has been preparing what to do for his birthday. Steve’s only been out of the ice for a little more than a year. Technically he hadn’t have a birthday party since 1945 — if he even celebrated his birthday during the war. 

Concerning the previous barbecue, what Clint said did conflict his thought process. Tony didn’t love Steve. Sure, his heart would race whenever he was around Steve and yes, he does like spending his free time with Steve, and maybe he stares at Steve a bit too much, but Steve is a very attractive person, even a straight man couldn’t deny that. He’s just a man who enjoys Steve’s company, just like any rational person would. Besides, they were friends and its natural for a friend to want to plan their friend’s birthday party. He would do the same with the other Avengers if they hadn’t had a birthday party in over 60 years. 

Tony caught Steve leaving the training room, his favorite place in the tower. He had brought up planning for Steve’s birthday party before with his fellow Avenger, but Steve wasn’t giving him much to go off of. 

“How about strippers?” Tony started. 

“Tony, no.” 

“Come on, everyone wants a stripper for their birthday.”

“Well not my birthday.”

“She could be dressed in red, white and blue, or a slutty Captain American costume.” 

Steve pictured a stripper in a poorly made Halloween Captain America costume. It took all of his energy to laugh at that image. “Tony, _please_.” 

Tony sighed as he succumbed to Steve’s pleas. “Fine.” 

Tony had followed Steve into the kitchen. Steve grabbed a blender from underneath the cabinet, giving Tony a nice look of his… He darted his eyes to counter. Steve also grabbed some fruits. 

“I want it to be modest and small. I’m not a fan of huge celebrations, I know a shocker for you,” Steve teased. He sliced up the fruits and slipped it from the cutting board and into the blender. 

“Small, modest, I think I can manage that,” Tony assured him. Although he wasn’t sure if he could. All of his parties are huge and wild., filled with so much drinking and people dancing like its the 1920s. He kept a mental note of Steve’s request and started to walk out of the kitchen. “Bruce, he’s the most modest I know, he can help...”

Steve finished blending his smoothie. He took his glass and headed to the living room. He spotted Natasha laying on the couch, who was watching the news. He figured he would join her. 

“Romanoff,” he greeted.

“Steve,” she replied back. Her eyes turned back to the screen “So, your birthday is coming up. How old are you going to be? 95?”

“It’s ninety- 28, I’ll be turning 28.”

“How are you a year younger than me?”

“Being frozen in ice does wonders for anti aging.” 

“Any plans?” 

“Tony said he’s planning something, hopefully small and modest like I asked him to.”

Her eyes went to him. “Tony is planning your party?” 

“Yes.” He poured the rest of the smoothie into his glass. 

“I didn’t know you and Tony are so close.”

“We’ve been hanging out, especially since we’re both living in the same building.” 

“Oh?”

“Are you insinuating something, Romanoff?” 

“Well, you know, you two weren’t close in the beginning.” 

“Things can change,” Steve pointed out. 

“I know.”

They left the conversation like that. Steve couldn’t come up with a retort to defend himself. He finished the rest of his smoothie and decided to find somewhere else to relax. 

He found himself on the balcony, his second favorite spot. He pulled the chair closer to the glass railings of the balcony. Something about observing the city below brought peace to his mind. Though, his conversation with Natasha didn’t leave his mind. Is his and Tony’s friendship viewed differently in other people’s minds? Steve acknowledged that they have been spending more time together, but he viewed it as a necessary teammate bonding. If the Avengers weren’t on friendly terms with one another, how could they safely protect the world if their petty differences interfered? 

Even if Steve did like Tony in that type of way, deep down Steve knows it wouldn’t work romantically. Tony is straight, no doubt about it. He upholds his playboy persona and for anyone to think he strays from anything other than women would ruin him in the media. Tony didn’t deserve anymore tabloids infiltrating his life. 

_“Tony Stark and America’s Favorite Hero, Spotted Kissing in Public. How did the billionaire playboy manage to seduce the old fashion superhero? More on page 7.”_

Steve flushed in embarrassment when he imagined a picture of himself kissing Tony on the hypothetical newspaper he concocted. Tony wouldn’t kiss him, he would never kiss him because he’s straight and they are friends. Male friends don’t date each other, that’s the rule. The embarrassment was replaced with sadness. 

_‘We’re just friends’_ Steve reminded himself. _‘Friends and only that. Don’t make it complicated for Tony.’_

* * *

Steve Rogers woke up to sound of the Star Spangled Banner. Slowly opening his eyes, he didn’t see anyone in the room. He groaned and cover his head with the pillow. The music finally stopped. Steve tossed the pillow aside and sat up. 

“Happy birthday, Mr. America.”

“Jarvis?”

“Mr. Stark wanted to me to wish you a happy birthday. He wants you to meet him in the living room.”

“Thanks, Jarvis.” 

_‘Tony must have had a lot of fun with this.’_

Steve stretched his arms and yawned. Time to celebrate his 67th birthday.   
He arrived in the living room. It looked normal, the only difference was Clint sleeping on the couch. He walked further into the living room, nearing the kitchen. As if he stepped on a pressure plate, a banner unfurled above him. The words “Happy Birthday America” printed on the banner in giant bolded red, white and blue lettering. Steve looked at the banner impressed. 

“Like the banner?” Tony asked from behind.

"It says America,” Steve said. 

“Steve you are literally the living embodiment of everything that is supposed to be great about America.” Tony motioned Steve to follow him. 

“Could you not get it printed in my name?”

“Oh no, I had the option, I liked America better though.” 

Steve followed Tony to the dinning table. Immediately, he spotted the stack of pancakes, decorated with patriotic colored whipped cream and sparklers sticked on it. Definitely Tony’s idea, but Clint’s creation. 

“Clint made this?” Steve questioned, taking his sit. 

Clint waved his hand from behind the couch. “Yep! He woke me up early for this.” 

Steve smirked. He appreciated the thought put into the pancakes. “Definitely not small or modest.”

Tony rolled his eyes playfully. _‘Adorable’_ Steve thought. 

“It’s just breakfast. Now eat it before the whipped cream melt.” 

* * *

Breakfast wasn’t the only thing Tony had planned. Tony told Steve there is another surprise out in the balcony. Steve already deuced what’s the surprise is, but he didn’t want to ruin Tony’s mood. Honestly, Steve likes seeing Tony happy. The glimmer in his eyes, the grin that exudes confidence, happy Tony is Steve’s favorite Tony. 

When the time for his official birthday was approaching, Steve changed into a semi formal outfit. 7 pm was the time Tony told him to arrive to balcony. When 7 pm hit, Steve went to the balcony. Just as Steve theorized, it was a barbecue. The party was decorated in red, white and blue party supplies such as balloons, tableware, napkins, and table covers. Tony really wants to hammer the “Steve is America” joke he teased about earlier. 

The party guest included the Avengers, Rhodey and Hill. Intimate, just what Steve wanted. There was food, lots of it. Most of the food came from a catering company, but Clint grilled the burgers and baked his cake. The party went on successfully. Steve profusely thanked everyone for coming to his birthday party, especially Tony for planning the party. Everyone mingled, drank and ate. Later, they cut the cake. The cake design didn’t shy away from the Fourth of July look because of course Tony would. 

“Stark planned a great birthday,” Thor stated.

“Yeah,” Steve admitted. He glanced over to Tony, who was currently chatting with Rhodey. Tony carried out what Steve asked for. He could have easily planned a party without consulting Steve or not throw a party for Steve, but he did. Tony has been…more than a great friend. Something triggered inside of Steve and he knew right then, he’s in love with Tony. 

He looked away from Tony, a smile on his face. “Yeah, he did.” 

When his conversation with Thor finished, he decided to go talk to Tony.

“Ah, there’s the birthday boy,” Tony called as Steve approached him, a grin on his face and a drink in his hand. “You’re ready for the fireworks?”

“Please tell me you didn’t buy fireworks.” 

“No. Just the Macy’s fireworks display.” 

Steve smiled. “Small and modest.” 

“Small and modest,” Tony repeated, matching the same smile as Steve. 

Steve stared at Tony’s lips and he fantasized what it would be like to kiss him. He caught himself biting his own lips in response and his face turned red in embarrassment.

He turned his face away before Tony could noticed the color change. “When do the fireworks start?” Steve asked, avoiding the man’s gaze. 

“9:30. So ten minutes.” 

“Do you,” he started. It was very risky question that took everything in him to ask, “want to sit with me?” 

Tony hesitated for a bit, surprised that Steve had asked. Steve observed him carefully and prayed he didn’t mess up. “Sure, no problem.” The answer eased Steve’s anxiety, just a tiny bit. 

They sat behind everyone else. They waited eagerly for the fireworks to start. Tony told Steve fun facts about fireworks and the Macy’s company. The sound of exploding fireworks stole their attention. They sat in silence as the fireworks displayed went on. Red, blue, white, purple and green exploded across the pitch black sky of New York. Steve watched the fireworks display in awe. He had never seen such bursts of colors before and he was experiencing this event with Tony, the Tony he has a crush on. 

Steve noticed how close Tony’s hand was to his. The heat rose up in his chest and to his throat, suffocating him. Bit by bit, he moved his hand closer and closer to Tony’s. He moved his pinky on top of Tony’s, his heart slamming furiously against his chest, almost about to burst out at any second. Then Tony’s picked curled into his and squeezed it slightly. Relief washed over Steve, a cool sensation of satisfaction. Tony didn’t have to say anything as this was all the confirmation Steve needed to know.

* * *

Tony collapsed on his bed. His face was burning, actually his whole body felt as if it was on fire. He brought his hand to his face, reminiscing Steve’s hand on his. They touched pinkies for god sake! He cursed in his head. His chest won’t stop pounding. 

“Jarvis, what’s the temperature in here? I’m burning.”

“It’s currently 68 degrees, sir.” 

_‘Goddammit, Steve.’_

“Turn on the a/c, all the way up,” Tony demanded. He closed his eyes. Frustration took over. He was getting all hot and bothered over hand holding, hand holding for god’s sake, how pathetic could he be? Steve didn’t even follow through on what it meant so it had to mean nothing. He felt a lump grow in his throat. “Jarvis?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Search up…” He sighed. “search up how to get over a friend.” 

“I don’t think I’m qualified for this, sir, but I know ice cream helps.”

“Do we have ice cream?”

“Yes, sir.”

‘ _Great’_ Tony thought bitterly, ‘ _I’m a teenage girl who just got her heart broken by the high school’s football star.’_ He contemplated whether it was worth getting up to get ice cream and potentially see someone or worse, Steve. He contemplated further on taking a long vacation to avoid having to confront his man crush on Steve. If Steve was a woman, this would be easier to deal with. He can handle crushes on woman, but Steve is technically his first crush on a man.

“Sir, Mister Rogers is approaching your room,” Jarvis announced. 

_‘Fucking fantastic.’_

He heard knocking then Steve’s voice. “Tony? Can I come in?” 

“Let him in,” he told Jarvis. 

The door unlocked. Tony scolded himself for what torture he is forcing himself to go through. 

“Thanks.” Steve walked in. He was dressed down from his what he originally wore to the birthday party. He wore sweatpants and a white shirt that mocked Tony for how tight it is. The burning sensation returned on his face. Steve approached the bed and pointed, "You mind if I?”

Tony shook his head, scooting over to widen the space. “No, go ahead.” _‘And make this worse for me.’_

Steve climbed on. He laid down, just a small gap separated them. ‘ _This is agonizing.’_

“Thanks, for the party. I really enjoyed it. I think everyone else did too,” Steve thanked. His blues eyes looked directly at Tony. 

“Anything for a friend,” Tony forced himself to say. “Rhodey is extremely jealous I haven’t done anything like this for him.”

“He says you usually take him out to Vegas.” 

“Typically.”

Silence. The silence was eating Tony alive. He wondered what’s going through Steve’s mind right now, what was his thinking into coming to his room this late? He knows damns well it isn’t to just thanked him for his party because he has done it so many times throughout the party.

He snuck in a glance at Steve. He attempted to read Steve’s face. Steve looked…conflicted. The heat radiating off the other man was enticing. He wondered if Steve’s lips are as soft as it looks. 

“Actually, Tony, I want to tell you something,” Steve began, slowly sitting up. 

Tony sat up too, the suspense killing him. “What is it?” 

It happened fast. Steve entangled his fingers in Tony’s hair and pulled him forward in what Tony considered the most messiest and best kiss he ever had. Blood rushed to his head. It felt like a dream, this is too good to be happening, but he knew it’s real. He kissed back, harder than Steve did, grabbing the back of Steve’s head to deepen the kiss.   
  
He pulled away once he felt out of breath. The dread that plagued him before dissipated. “Holy shit,” he breathed. Tony went in for a kiss, but quickly stopped himself. Another dread weighed on his mind. “Wait, you’re drunk.”

Steve shook his head vigorously. “I’m not drunk, Tony. Tipsy? Yes, but not drunk and I know what I want and what I want is you, right now!”

Steve pulled him in again. They kissed, some long, some quick pecks. All the build up sexual tension inside of them boiled over to the point it couldn’t contain itself much longer. It fueled the passion of their kisses. The long kisses were hard and demanding, desperate to hold the bond between the two as if it would be the worst thing in the world if they part. Their quick pecks were soft, lips barely touching. 

Giddiness swelled in Steve’s stomach. Steve smiled once they finally pulled apart. He was out of breath, so was Tony. Tony’s thumb dragged across Steve’s cheek, sending shivers down his spine.

“I wanted to do this for so long,” Tony whispered as he struggled to catch his breath. 

“Me too.” 

Tony grinned. He kissed him again, the same hard passionate kiss that stole Steve’s breath away. Steve’s hands pushed Tony’s head towards him to deepen the kiss, but yanked him down with him. Tony was on top of Steve now. He positioned himself so he’s straddling Steve, a mischievous glare in his eyes. Steve’s hand darted to Tony’s belt, fingers fumbling to undo the belt as Steve started to grind against Tony. 

Tony grabbed Steve’s wrist, the latter’s eyes shot up. “You sure?” Steve answered with a nod and a grunt, the grinding still continued and Tony started to feel delirious with heat. Tony kept cursing in his head as this was everything he wanted, but he didn’t expect to happen so soon, maybe 3 months into their relationship, but, right now Steve’s eager grinding is clear indicator that Steve doesn't care about waiting . “Uh, Jarvis! Lock the door!”

The door locked click. 

Steve finally, after fumbling with the buckle, removed Tony’s belt. He tossed it aside then slipped his hand down Tony’s underwear.

“Wait, Steve-“ He groaned when he felt Steve’s touch. He rubbed himself against the bigger man’s hand. “Have you done this before?” 

“No, is that an issue?” Steve challenged, his eyes looking at Tony with mischievousness that went straight to Tony’s groin. 

“No, of course not. We just, fuck, we have to go slow, alright? The first time is a bit overwhelming, okay?”

Steve nodded, his lips pursed in a pout. “Alright.” 

Tony reached for lube and condom while Steve kept the same exhilarating pace with his hand. He set the items aside, now putting all his focus on the man below him. After all the rubbing, he was painfully hard and he knows Steve is too. He peeled off his shirt, Steve did the same with his. He muttered a curse seeing Steve’s heavily toned muscles. For a moment, he stopped straddling Steve and Steve whimpered at the lost of touch. Steve was making it really hard for Tony to control himself. Their pants were now on the floor and their underwear joined them two seconds later. 

He flick open the tube of lube and squeezed about quarter sized on his fingers. Steve spread his legs further for Tony. Tony carefully worked his finger inside Steve, slow and deep strokes for the soldier to get used to. He inserted another finger, causing Steve to whimper. He placed his free hand on Steve’s stomach, caressing his stomach with his thumb to relax Steve. He felt Steve’s relax and he kept working his fingers in and out and cooed words of encouragement to remind Steve everything will be fine.

“Are you ready for the next part?” Tony asked. 

“Yes, please.” 

Delicately, he removed his fingers. Then he slipped on the condom and squirted more lube on his fingertips to prep Steve. Steve closed his eyes and allowed himself to immerse himself in the moment, feel the heat radiate off of Tony, feel each intoxicating touch by Tony that fills his chest with lust. He ached for his touches. It’s been so long since he had anyone touch him. 

“Ready?” 

Steve mumbled a yes and bit his lips, eyes still closed, prepared for what’s to come. Tony went slow just as he promised. He gasped then moan as the burning pain quickly morph into pleasure. Tony watched Steve’s face to judge when to push further into Steve. Each thrust felt blissful. Steve’s tight, not too tight thanks to his prep, but it squeezed his cock in just the right way that his stomach coiled with pleasure. 

Once all the way in, Tony stopped to let Steve adjust. The blond man’s eyes were still closed and Tony lightly kissed the tip of his nose. Steve’s eyes fluttered open, those alluring blue eyes staring right at him. Steve moved his hands and entangled his fingers in Tony’s hair. In response, Tony moved his hands up to cup Steve’s face. They hesitated for a moment, Tony staring down at Steve, Steve staring up at Tony. They both admired the other. They admired their flushed faces, their eyes that projected lust and love for the other, and the other’s slightly redden lips that they touched before. 

Tony dipped his head to capture Steve’s lips. Steve kissed back with the same hard pressed excitement as Tony. His hips went at a slow and steady pace. He wanted to bring out every beautiful moans from Steve’s soft lips. Tony increased his pace a bit, each thrust filling Steve to the brim. Their bodies were pressed together and the skin on skin contact sent exhilarating shocks throughout their bodies. The grinding of skin on skin, the steadily growing pace of Tony’s hips was enough to bring them both to a climax. They stayed in an embrace as they let the temporary euphoria from their climax dissipate. Tony slipped out of Steve’s arms and collapsed next to him, chest still heaving. A smile crossed his face when he saw Steve’s content face.   
  
"So, how about that?"

Steve turned his head. He struggled to bring his breathing back to normal, but manage to crack a smile. He softly kissed Tony's cheek. "Amazing."  
  


* * *

The next morning, Tony was well rested for the day ahead. He remembers he’s naked and there’s also a very naked Steve sleeping next to him. The memory of last night hit him. This isn’t the result of alcohol, he, Tony Stark, actually had sex with Steve Rogers. The sleeping man’s arm was draped over Tony’s waist. Tony slipped himself out of his grasps. He stared at Steve, the outline of his muscles, the soft lips he kissed last night and his long eyelashes that added to his attractiveness. He gave Steve a peck on his forehead before changing into new clothes. He carried the blissfulness of last night on his face. His cheeks were aching by how much he was smiling.

Tony went to the kitchen. He had woke up later than usual. Clint wasn’t in the kitchen like he usually would be, but the coffee maker had brewed coffee in it. He poured himself some coffee and sat on the high chair. Around ten minutes later, Steve arrived in the kitchen. Blue marks painted his neck and Tony smirked since it was his doing. He still wore the same clothes he did when he first walked into Tony’s room. 

“Good morning.” Steve kissed Tony on his cheek.   
  
Tony mumbled back his own “good morning”. His eyes followed Steve as Steve prepared to make himself breakfast. The tight shirt really does nothing to cover Steve’s muscle, Tony noted, not that he minds. Steve sat next to Tony. 

“So,” Tony began, attracting Steve’s attention. “When did you start to like me?” 

Steve set down his mug. “What?”

“When did you realize I’m the most handsomest person alive?”

“At the Brooklyn Bridge,” Steve answer. He wore a sheepish grin. “I thought you were some guy who was all talk and no action, but that night, you…subverted my expectations. How about you?”

“Not really sure.” Tony shrugged. He hadn’t pinpoint when he started to like Steve, but knew it was longer than Steve’s answer. “I think either on the Helicarrier or ever since you moved in.”

“I didn’t you think you were into men.”

“And I didn’t think Captain goddamn America could be anything other than straight. You’re going to get all the conservatives mad, you know?”

“I don’t think they mind me dating America’s most handsomest man,” Steve shot back. In his eyes, was the same flirtatious sparkle he had from last night that sent Tony into a frenzy. Honestly, if the possibility of one of the Avengers walking in on them at any second wasn't an issue, he would have bend Steve over that table right then and there. 

“I knew it.” They heard someone shout. They turned to see the other Avengers watching them. 

"Steve and Tony, who would of thought?" Bruce said. 

"Congratulations, friends! I knew this would eventually happen, took longer than I expected in my opinion,” Thor said. “Will you two be getting married some time in the future?” 

“Yeah, when’s the marriage?” Clint teased. 

“Tomorrow,” Tony answered. “Legolas, you can be the flower girl, Nat, you're my best man, Bruce, you're Steve's maid of honor and Thor, you're the ring bearer.” 

“Are you going to plan your own wedding just like you did with Steve?” Natasha asked. 

“Oh god no. Pepper can do that,” Tony answered as he flashed a cocky grin. He glanced over to Steve, who flashed him a smile as well. 

“Are you two going to make out? ‘Cause it looks like you two are going to make out,” Clint said. 

Steve gripped Tony’s collar and pulled him into a kiss. They heard whooping and hollering from the other Avengers. Steve smiled into the kiss and it didn’t falter when their lips separated. “Looks like we did,” Steve said. 

“Looks like we did,” Tony repeated, smiling at his boyfriend. 


End file.
